


Ordinary Couple

by russianmango



Series: Adjective prompts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Ordinary, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Evgeni are far from the odd-couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Couple

Nobody would exactly call them ordinary, except for the fact that underneath all of the strange and weird, they were the definition of ordinary. Sure - they didn't have the same first language, country, or team, but that's kind of what made it exciting. It worked for them.

They didn't live together, but they had designated areas for each other's stuff - even though Geno's designated area turned into anywhere he wants because he leaves too much stuff to be confined to a drawer, or even a closet-half. 

They've learned to balance out each other's strengths and weaknesses, too. For example, Geno can't cook to save his life. Well, maybe to save it, but it still wouldn't be very good. Mike, on the other hand, is quite good at cooking. He blames having a crush on Emily Sanderson, which is why he took Home Ec., and not his secret love of cooking and cooking shows. Nobody believes him, but nobody cares as long as their fed.

Mike isn't a tidy person, though. That's where Geno balances things out. He's the restless type. If he's bored, he starts noticing things that need to be done. The decorating and dishes, all pretty much taken care of by Geno. Many nights, Mike could catch Geno sneaking about his condo to tidy things up. Mike would be concerned, but Geno seemed genuinely at home doing it, so he doesn't press.

On days off, they took turns on where they would spend the night, most often Geno's because Ovechkin had ways of turning up at Mike's uninvited. Alex had tried to butt in at Geno's once, but met the fury of Geno's cat, who was apparently very protective of their relationship - which Mike will chalk up to his awesomeness, even though it's quite apparent he sneaks some chicken to the grateful critter.

Their dates usually consisted of movie nights on the couch with a nice dinner and, of course, stuff in the bedroom. They occasionally got out with some teammates, usually Alex or Sasha to look less strange, but things were working out rather well for them on their own. They found lots to talk about, despite the language differences and enjoyed a friendly bout of chirping each other.

They didn’t just chirp about hockey, either. Both men were practically polar opposites, when you put it on paper. Mike liked rock music, while Geno preferred dance and hip hop. Geno enjoyed video games, while Mike would rather paint or play an instrument. Mike liked biographies and mystery novels, while Geno enjoyed romance and comedy. It was a dynamic that made them get along so well, get a feel of each other’s personalities. 

So, no, they were not your conventional couple – both male, from different cultural origins, and technically rivals – but you can’t say they are out of the ordinary because, as they say, opposites attract.


End file.
